


The Art of Harry Kicking

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends don't hit other friends with sticks. </p><p>Unless you're Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Harry Kicking

**Author's Note:**

> I have an AO3 account? Whelp, time to cross-post and edit everything. What fun, what joy. 
> 
> Jim Butcher and Roc owns it all, which makes me the fanfiction writer who posted this at 3:30 in the morning.

"Ow!"

"Suck it up," Murphy told me. She was wearing a shit-eating grin while twirling a bo staff in one hand. "And look alive while you're at it. It's like I'm hitting a zombie."

I was still sucking on my bruised thumb while I made a face at her. "Na, Na." I removed my thumb. "You know, I like to think that we are amazing friends."

"Harry," she said. "Either I kick your sorry ass now, or I humiliate you more later." She got back into position, looking every inch of badassery in her gi and with that spark in her eyes. "Come at me, tall and dorky."

"But I'm trying to make this into a very special moment for us," I said. "Karrin Murphy. I am proud to call you my very best friend who would never hurt—" She swept me under with the staff and laughed as I fell. "Why can't I turn this into a sentimental moment for us?" I groaned.

"Because your stupid pig-headedness makes it hard for you to fight me." Murphy gave my stomach a sharp poke with the end of her staff. "If you don't know how to fight then I'll be stuck buying the cheapest flowers for your hospital room. And we can't have that."

"Just for the record, I want sunflowers." I stood back up and I picked my staff off the mat. "Guess I can't have SI lost without me."

"I'm sure that the boys in blue will be fine without cracking another Harry Potter joke in your presence."

"But to think," I sighed. "Where else are you going to find another adorable consultant with amazing powers and a cool coat?"

"eBay," Murphy said as she struck me again.


End file.
